The present invention generally relates to baking devices and, more particularly to an improved baking pan that is configured to be collapsible.
Baking pans and related baking accessories come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. In many cases, baking pans are sized to accommodate the specific food item to be prepared. Bread loaf pans typically have higher side walls with a small base to accommodate for the rising process during baking Casserole and cake pans are often longer and wider at the base with shorter side walls to accommodate a larger quantity of the desired food item to be prepared therein. Baking sheets typically have a wide, flat base portion in order to provide an optimal baking surface. As many individuals are likely to possess a combination of differently sized pans for use in connection with various food items, pan storage can become an issue. Differently sized pans typically do not stack well with one another and, thus, often occupy significant shelf space. Accordingly, a need exists for collapsible baking pans having varying shapes and sizes that can be stored and maintained easily within a relatively small space.
In addition to the foregoing, a need exists for a collapsible pan that can be assembled for use and disassembled for storage with relative ease. Moreover, a need exists for a collapsible pan that is sturdy and durable when assembled in a use configuration. Still further, a need exists for a collapsible pan that can provide effective uniform heat distribution throughout the pan surface for even baking These, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.